


Attached By The Hip

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: A movement caught your eye, the door burst open and somebody stormed out of the room. You sprinted after them, gun clutched in your hands.





	Attached By The Hip

**Author's Note:**

> Could you write a fanfic where Sam, Cas, and Dean ALL love the reader and try to impress her.

“Look out!”

Pink, glittery powder filled your vision, your instinct taking over as you held your breath. You heard the coughing and wheezing from your fellow hunters, but couldn’t see them. You were alert, eyes straining to find the witch. A movement caught your eye, the door burst open and somebody stormed out of the room. You sprinted after them, gun clutched in your hands. As soon as you were out of the room you sucked in a deep breath, forcing your legs to move after the witch.

You caught up to her in the hallway, immediately aiming your gun to her head and pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the empty house, the body of the witch collapsing lifelessly to the floor. Your breath was still heavy, but you slowly made your way back to Sam and Dean. You just hoped there wasn’t much damage done to them.

The powder had mostly vanished now, but for your own safety you covered your mouth and nose with a cloth. Sam had managed to open a window and was currently leaning out of it. The powder stuck to both his and Deans clothes, and frankly, they looked ridiculous. If the situation hadn’t been so potentially dangerous, you would’ve laughed at them. Dean had sat down on a chair, rubbing furiously at his face.

“Witch’s dead. You two alright?” Both of them glanced at you, Dean nodded, before looking back down at the floor.

“Yeah. Without you, that could’ve ended badly”, Sam confessed, smiling warmly.

“What the fuck was that powder?”, Dean muttered, once again trying to brush the powder from his face.

“I have no idea. We should probably find out soon. And get you out of these clothes.” Again, both Sam and Dean looked at you. Dean smirked flirtatiously, and Sam mostly looked embarrassed.

“Not like that, you dorks. I’m sure you don’t want to stain the car with that damn powder.”

-

After making them change clothes - with you out of the room of course - you prayed to Cas. You just wanted to make sure Sam and Dean weren’t harmed in any way. You would burn the powder stained clothes once Cas took a look at them, maybe he would know what that stuff did. The clothes were kept on the other end of the room. You did not trust that powder one bit.

“They are fine right now. Where is that powder the witch hit you with?”

You gestured your chin to the clothes on the stool, arms crossed over your chest. At least Sam and Dean were fine, for now at least.

“Still, don’t breathe it in. I know you’re an angel and all, but we don’t know what that powder does yet.” Cas smiled at you, nodding once before inspecting the clothes. You turned to the brothers.

“We told you, we’re fine”, Sam laughed, nudging your arm slightly.

“I’m still worried, what if the powder is slowly killing you or something? What if you’ll forget everything?”

“You’re so cute when you worry”, Dean smiled, eyes soft and solely focused on you. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

“We should go back to the bunker soon, I’m sure we’re all pretty exhausted”, you quickly said, glancing at Cas who just put down the clothes once again. “But first let’s burn those clothes.”

-

Things weren’t normal. The incident had happened a week ago, and Sam and Dean were acting more strange than usual. Of course, they almost were never normal to begin with, but there seemed to be some sort of rivalry going on between them at the moment. You’ve never seen them like that before, and you’ve known them for a long time now. You decided that maybe some privacy would be good for them, and found a hunt two states over that would only require one hunter. A simple salt on burn. Maybe aftr that they’d be back to normal.

Though leaving was hard to accomplish when the two brothers were practically attached by your hips. They wouldn’t even leave you alone at night. It had happened before that you woke up to one of the brothers sneaking into your room after a particularly bad dream to find some comfort, and you had done that before as well, but every night was ridiculous.

“I can handle it. You don’t need to come with”, you said for the fifth time today.

“But what if it’s not a salt n burn?”, Dean tried to argue.

“Then I can call you, or call Cas, or handle it on my own. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” You and your car were ready to go, but the brothers didn’t want to let you go. Maybe they’d finally find something about the powder. You had already asked Garth to check things out as well, but he hadn’t called back yet.

“I’m going. Now.” With that, you closed the door to the car, leaving Sam and Dean Winchester to watch your car leave with puppy dog eyes.

-

It was a simple salt n burn. But, there was also a pack of werewolves picking off the people of the small town, so why would you leave? You called Cas for backup, and that’s when you noticed he was acting strange as well. Constantly taking unnecessary risks, puffing out his chest and moving closer to you whenever there was a male person around you.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean constantly bombarded you with texts and calls. And when you stopped answering, they came to the city. Because they were worried.

You finally found where the werewolves resided. The pack was actually really big, at least twenty fully turned werewolves and five in the middle of turning. It seemed like they wanted to turn almost the entire town.

Your three ‘companions’ made a show of killing the werewolves, bringing themselves into danger that could’ve easily been avoided, throwing themselves between you and a werewolf only to get hurt in the process, even if you had it under complete control. By the end of it, you were ready to give all three of them an ass beating.

“All three of you are morons, do you know that?!” Just as you were about to go on an angry rant, your phone rang out loudly. You glared at them as you stepped away to take the call.

“Garth?”

“Yeah, hi (YN)!”

“Thank goodness… please have good news for me.”

“Uh… kinda, yeah.” It felt as if a weight had been lifted. “The powder the witch threw at you only affects males. Once they breathe it in or touch it, it makes them fall madly in love with the first person talking to them.” You thought back. Yeah, you talked to Sam and Dean after the powder was gone, and talked to Cas after he touched the powder. Ugh.

“But why would she throw that at us?”

“Well, the powder looks exactly like one that makes your lungs fill with fur.” You shivered. This was better than coughing up fur. Still annoying, but way better.

“How can we reverse this?” Garth was quiet on the other end. “Garth?”

“Oh! Uh, well. That’s the problem. It can range from just holding hands to having sex with them. It’s different for every person.”

“That’s just fan-fucking-tastic…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
